Kusama Family:The Beginning
by MadScientistV
Summary: Originally called ET, was supposed to be a oneshot but somehow become a series of songfics tied together to create a story. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

My new favorite song at the moment. Heard it at work and just found it on YouTube. So, I decided to do a Junjo Egoist fic to it. Hope I can get the characters down right.

E.T. By Katy Perry feat. Kayne West

Hiroki sat at his desk in his office, slightly bored. He'd finished grading the essays he'd collected earlier from his students. He was tempted to go home and surprise Nowaki, who was getting off early, but he'd immediately decided against it. His pride wouldn't allow him to live it down. Besides, Nowaki would just get all lovey-dovey and want to have sex all night. Sighing, Hiroki lay his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. Suddenly a sound reached his ears. Startled, Hiroki sat up and looked around. The sound came from inside his desk, so hurriedly, he opened the drawers and found an iPod he'd taken from a girl in his first class. Curious, he pulled it out and put the headphones on. It was an English song and Hiroki was now thankful he'd asked Akihiko to teach him English in high school.

~You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil

Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing~

Hiroki blinked and listened to the lyrics, Nowaki popping up in his mind for some reason. Closing his eyes, he found the beat intoxicating and leaned back in his chair. As the song played, he began to think of when Nowaki and him met, how Nowaki's eyes pierced through his soul and how hot his touch was. Hiroki had been hypnotized from the start. Though he'd never admit or tell that to Nowaki, or anyone who asked. Rather he'd glare at them and maybe hit them with a book or two and yell that they're stupid, crazy, idiotic and insane.

Miyagi entered the room and blinked when he saw Hiroki's head bobbing slowly. Worried the man was falling asleep, he called his name and approached. When he got no answer, he leaned over and spotted an ear-bud in Hiroki's ear and grinned. He had no idea his friend listened to music. The music was so loud, Miyagi could hear the muffled beat. Reaching forward, he pulled the wire and gently yanked the ear-bud out of Hiroki's ear and got a yelp and glare out of him.

"What is it, Professor Miyagi?" Hiroki glared.

"I had no idea you had an iPod, Kamijou." Miyagi grinned.

"I don't. This belongs to a student. She was listening to it during class so I took it from her." Hiroki shut the iPod off and stood up. "I'm going home."

Miyagi chuckled and sat at his own desk. "Your brat getting off early today?"

"Yes." Hiroki muttered, hiding how pleased he really was.

Miyagi watched him gather his things and walk to the door. "Have fun..."

~They say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light~

On his way home, Hiroki went shopping for groceries. The song was still playing in his head on replay. His mouth wanted to sing along, but Hiroki kept it tightly closed. Upon entering the apartment, he noticed Nowaki's shoes were in the entrance and his heart skipped a beat. Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen, spotting Nowaki on the couch napping. Hiroki set the bags on the counter and stared. Nowaki looked a bit pale from lack and sleep and possibly nutrition. Making his decision, Hiroki got out the ingredients for Nowaki's favorite dish and began to cook.

He got so into the cooking, he didn't notice his body dancing to the beat in his head. Nowaki, however, woke up to the smell of Hiroki's cooking and watched his lover's hips sway. His tired eyes were glued to Hiroki's ass and his body automatically got aroused and moved to embrace that swaying body. He wrapped his long arms around Hiroki's waist.

"Hiro-san... if you keep dancing like that, I'll be having you for dinner."

Hiroki tensed and struggled out of Nowaki's waist. "Nowaki! Don't scare me like that! And I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't dancing!"

Nowaki smiled and leaned against the counter. "What's this? You're making my favorite dish?"

Hiroki just blushed and continued cooking. "Shut up. It's nothing. I just felt like having this tonight."

"I see." But Nowaki knew his Hiro-san better. Watching the older man, he saw his lover's eyes flick over to him, an emotion in them that Nowaki knew quite well.

~Kiss me

K-K-Kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me

T-T-Take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial~<p>

"Hiro-san... I haven't kissed you today."

Hiroki blushed and turned his eyes back to the pot in front of him. From his peripheral vision, he watched Nowaki walk behind him again and shuddered when those arms returned around his waist. He wanted to lean back into that powerful chest, but he wouldn't. That would just be admitting to Nowaki that he wanted him. Hot lips pressed against his neck and hands slipped under his shirt to caress his stomach.

"Nowaki... I'm trying to cook."

"The soup has to sit for twenty minutes, Hiro-san." Nowaki pressed his hips against Hiroki's ass, starting to sway a bit. "Dance again Hiro-san, dance with me." He whispered huskily, his lips pressing harder against the soft skin of his lover's neck. Slowly, Hiroki began to sway his hips with Nowaki's, blushing red and shivering from his lover's touch. "What song is on your mind, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki closed his eyes, refusing to answer. The song replayed in his head again and the older man danced a bit faster. He let go of the spoon he'd been using to stir the soup and placed his hands on Nowaki's. Nowaki watched, hypnotized as his older lover danced against him. However, he wanted to know what song was causing his lover to be so seductive.

"Wait, Hiro-san! I have an idea! Where's your laptop?"

Hiroki opened his eyes, blushing. "It's on the table..." He whispered.

Nowaki released Hiroki and ran to get Hiroki's computer. He returned and opened the computer, starting it up. Once ready, he got on YouTube. "What song, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki scowled a bit. "Let me do it. Close your eyes..." Nowaki complied with a wide smile. He heard Hiroki typing and soon music filled the room. He went to open his eyes, but Hiroki protested. "Don't open them, brat!"

Startled, Nowaki kept his eyes closed and soon felt Hiroki's body against his again, dancing and swaying against him. Hands clasped his and led them to hips he knew so well. Together, they danced to the loud beat. Hiroki's body moved so well Nowaki had to wander where he learned to dance so well.

~You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers  
>Stun me with your lasers<br>Your kiss is cosmic  
>Every move is magic<p>

You're from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light~

Nowaki felt his lover turn in his arms and hands trail up his chest, making him shudder. Slowly, cautiously, he opened his eyes and looked down at his lover. Hiroki had his eyes closed. His face was flushed from the erotic dance and beat. Nowaki was entranced, gazing down at his older lover. Absently, he thought the song fit Hiroki well. Hesitantly, he slid his hands down to his lover's ass, gripping lightly and pulling them closer together. Hiroki moaned softly, tipping his head back, inviting Nowaki to attack his neck. The younger man didn't want to disappoint. Excitedly, he leaned down and bit Hiroki's neck, sucking harshly and pressing his tongue against the vein under the skin. Hiroki's hands danced up Nowaki's shoulders, trailing into jet black hair and gripping gently.

Nowaki panted heatedly, all his blood flowing to his crotch. He could feel the same thing happening to his lover. Unable to take it anymore, he stood straight and kissed Hiroki hard, forcing his tongue into his hot, wet mouth. Hiroki let out a surprised gasp, but responded in kind. Their tongues danced and caressed. He gripped his younger lover's hair harder, trying to get as close as possible to the hard body pressing against him.

~ Kiss me

K-K-Kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me

T-T-Take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial~<p>

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried and pinned his lover to the table next to the laptop. Hiroki's fingers brushed against the mouse pad, causing the song to replay. Hiroki let out a yelp of protest, but Nowaki ignored him and began to undress them both. "Sorry, Hiro-san, but you're just so sexy and beautiful! Dancing with you like that, I'm on edge!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Stupid brat..." However, Hiroki had to admit to himself that dancing like that with Nowaki was quite arousing. He hadn't danced like that since college and he'd promised himself he'd never let Nowaki know he used to go clubbing. However, hearing music like that, his body responded automatically.

Nowaki was pleased. He'd learned something new about Hiro-san and it was sexy. Maybe Hiro-san would dance with him like this again, every day even. Then again, the horizontal tango was the best dance ever. Nowaki giggled and Hiroki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What're giggling about brat?"

"Nothing Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled and stared down at his older lover's naked body. "You're so beautiful, Hiro-san..." He breathed softly.

Hiroki flushed. "Shut up..."

Standing straight, Nowaki removed his tight black shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Hiroki watched, eyes drinking in the sight of Nowaki's tight pectorals and sexy abs. While Nowaki was so busy trying to unbuckle his belt, he didn't see Hiroki sit up. He did, however, feel his lover's touch, shy and hesitant. Shivering, he encouraged his lover by stepping closer and nuzzling his neck.

"It's alright, Hiro-san. Touch me more."

The older male gulped and pressed harder against Nowaki's abs and caressed up to his nipples, his palms caressing the pink nubs gently, causing Nowaki to moan softly. Hiroki had to admit, his young lover had a sexy body. Blushing, he fingered the nipples, pinching gently. Nowaki flinched a bit in surprise.

"Sorry! Did that hurt?" Hiroki asked, removing his hands.

Nowaki blushed a bit. "N-No. It's alright, Hiro-san. It felt good. I was just surprised."

'Geez, what am I doing? I'm acting like it's our first time having sex.' Hiroki scowled a bit, lowering his head to stare at the ground; however, his eyes instead caught sight of the large bulge in his lover's pants. His own erection twitched with interest and his heart began to beat faster. "Nowaki..." Lifting his head, he leaned up and kissed his young lover.

~There is this transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star  
>I wanna walk on your wave length<br>And be there when you vibrate  
>For you I'll risk it all<br>All~

"Ah ah! Nowaki!" Hiroki's cries rang out in the apartment. Nowaki's hard, hot erection disappearing and reappearing inside his body, driving against his prostate and sending shivers throughout his body. His hands gripped powerful shoulders tightly, nails creating crescent shaped marks in dark skin. Nowaki's ears rang with the delicious sounds coming from his older lover. "Nowaki... harder... ah! Please!"

The younger male shuddered. "Hiro-san... feels so good... mn..." He growled softly, gripping his lover's hips tighter and thrusting harder into the wet passage.

"I'm... gonna cum..." Hiroki reached down to try to stroke himself to completion, but Nowaki gripped his hand and pinned it to the table. The older male whined softly. "Nowaki, I need-"

"No, Hiro-san..." Nowaki growled. "I want to see you cum without touching there..." He whispered, leaning down to nip at his lover's earlobe. He heard another whimper leave Hiroki's mouth and smirked. "You're so sexy Hiro-san. You feel so good wrapped around me, tight and hot." Hiroki shivered, moaning and gasping. He hated it when Nowaki talked dirty. It wasn't the dirtiness that turned him on. It was Nowaki's voice, deep and husky, filled with lust. "The way you move, writhing and bucking into my thrusts, moaning out my name every time I strike that spot inside you." As if on cue, Nowaki hit his lover's prostate dead on.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki arched and released, throwing his head back, mouth agape in a silent scream. His passage twitched and massaged Nowaki's erection.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki thrust once more, releasing his hot seed into his lover. Panting, he gently pulled out and leaned over his older lover. Staring down, he grinned goofily at the mess he'd made of the usually irritated professor.

Hiroki panted, slowly catching his breath. With his eyes closed, he sensed Nowaki above him. "Nowaki..." He whispered. Nowaki grinned. His favorite time with Hiro-san was post-coital, when Hiroki became calm and loving.

"Yes, Hiro-san..." Nowaki whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover's neck and shoulders. Hiroki ran his hands through Nowaki's hair, enjoying the affection being showered upon him. Those big, hot hands caressed his thighs, spreading the drying semen. "Hiro-san, you're so pretty..." He whispered, leaning up and kissing his lover.

~Kiss me

K-K-Kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison  
>Take me<p>

T-T-Take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction  
>Boy, you're an alien<br>Your touch are foreign  
>It's supernatural<br>Extraterrestrial~

Later after they bathed together ate dinner, they relaxed in bed, talking quietly about their day and encouraging one another when they had any doubts. Hiroki rolled over onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around a pillow. He felt Nowaki lay against him, one big hand petting his hair. Nowaki sighed in content, nuzzling his lover's shoulder.

"Oh, hey... Nowaki?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Did you ever find out what happened to that boy who was in that car accident?" Hiroki whispered. He felt Nowaki tense.

"His... parents didn't make it. He has no family..."

"... I see."

Nowaki sat up a bit, shifting onto his stomach and running a hand through his hair. "He's only five years old Hiro-san. I'd hate to see him go into the system. I tried talking some nurses into adopting him, but they all either already have kids or can't afford a kid."

Hiroki sat up on his elbows and watched his young lover. "Why don't you adopt him?" He asked softly.

Nowaki's eyes widened and turned to his lover. "What?"

"You're always talking about how you want a family. If you don't want him to go into the system, then adopt him."

"Hiro-san... are you... are you proposing to me?" Nowaki smiled happily.

Hiroki blushed and smacked him in the head. "NO, I'M NOT!" He sighed, calming down. "I'm just saying, if you want to adopt him, I support you wholly. I'll even... help you."

"You'll raise him as your own and be my wife?"

Hiroki flushed more and flopped back onto his stomach, hiding his face in the pillow. "Yeah, whatever..." He muttered, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled and pounced on his lover. "I will! I'll adopt him! We'll adopt him and be a family and get married! It'll be everything I ever wanted! I'm so happy!"

Hiroki scowled a bit, but he couldn't deny the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He was happy too.

~Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<br>Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch are foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! More songfics! Telephone by Lady Gaga this time! I will be using other songs, just Telephone is the main song. And I won't be playing the whole songs, cause I'm lazy like that. Anywho! Enjoy! Read and review please!

"Hiro-san..."

"Mmn..."

"Hiro-san... I need to get ready for work."

"Then go, dumbass." Hiroki muttered sleepily.

"Well... um... Hiro-san... you kinda need to let go of me."

Hiroki's eyes snapped open and met with Nowaki's hairless chest. He blushed down to his nipples and shoved Nowaki away, rolling onto his opposite side and curling up in embarassment. Nowaki chuckled and stood off the floor.

"I"ll be home around five, Hiro-san."

"Whatever." Hiroki opened his eyes again and looked at the clock. Six A.M. He sighed. He hated when Nowaki worked early mornings and late nights. It cut in on their cuddling time. Not that he'd admit that to the younger man. Behind him, he could hear Nowaki ruffling through their closet and then drawers. Curious to what he would wear today, Hiroki glanced over his shoulder and saw the tight black turtle neck that hugged Nowaki's upper body in all the right places. Immediately, the older male felt heat gather in his crotch and a blush color his cheeks. 'He's wearing that on purpose, the brat!'

"Hiro-san, I was going to stop by the store on my way home. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

'You...' Horki thought, but said: "I don't know, you pick."

Nowaki smiled. "Alright." He kneeled on the bed. "See you later." He whispered and kissed Hiroki softly.

"Be safe." Hiroki whispered and watched Nowaki leave their room.

As Nowaki left the house, he smiled brightly. He knew Hiroki would be doing some housework and when Hiro-san did housework, he liked listening to music. So Nowaki put some new music on Hiro-san's computer and set up a tiny webcam on the computer so he could see if Hiroki would dance to the music. It'd been a week since he first saw Hir-san dancing and he wanted to see it again.

~Hello, Hello baby

You called, I can't hear a thing

I have got not service in this club

You say, say

Wha-Wha-What did you say,

Are you breaking up on me?

Sorry I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy~

Two hours later, Hiroki finally woke up. He sat up with a stretch and clumsily climbed out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair, then got dressed. As he got dressed, he didn't realize he grabbed one of Nowaki's black shirts and his own pair of jeans that Nowaki always said hugged his ass just perfectly. With a huff, he decided he'd start on the kitchen. Saturdays were Hiroki's house-cleaning days. He always did a complete dusting, vaccuming, mopping, and occasionally moved the furniture around.

Entering the living room, he grabbed his briefcase and pulled out his laptop and turned it on and opened his music player. Immediately, his music started playing and he smiled peacefully and began to clean. Unbeknowst to him, a webcam turned on along with his laptop and was recording everything Hiroki was doing. Fifeteen minutes later he was filling the sink with soapy water and had two rags in the sink when a strange song came on. He recognized it as long song he'd heard a week ago. Frowning, he suspected Nowaki had tampered with his music.

'Well, he's not going to catch me dancing again.' Hiroki grumbled and kneeled down to thoroughly mop the floor. The webcam followed his movements and turned toward the floor where Hiroki's ass was on display. The song's beat picked up and Hiroki's blood began to rush through his veins, his body dying to dance to the song. Unconsciously, he began to sing along. He stood up to re-wet the rags and wring them out, his hips swaying a bit. Kneeling back down, he finished the kitchen floor and emptied the sink, rinsed it out and moved to the living room.

~K-Kinda busy

K-Kinda busy

Sorry, I cannot hear you

I'm kinda busy~

Another unknown song played on his laptop and Hiroki gulped. He picked his laptop up and carried it to the living room and began to dust the shelves, hips swaying to the beat. His head started bobbing to the beat, eyes closed, mind reverting back to his clubbing days. As he dusted the shelves, he danced to the beat, not knowing a webcam was watching him.

When Nowaki went on one of his breaks, he got on his computer in the lounge and pulled up the link. As he sipped a ice cold bottle of water, he watched his Hiro-san dance to a song. Grinning goofily, he leaned forward in his seat and put ear buds in his ears and turned on the sound to listen to the song playing. He could hear Hiro-san singing along.

"Aw, Hiro-san! You're wearing my shirt!"

_"Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play. And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh. You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy."_

"Ah, Hiro-san, you have such a lovely singing voice, even if it's in English." Nowaki smiled.

"Well... I see your lover likes to dance."

Nowaki jumped and slammed his laptop closed. "Tsumori-senpai!" He cried in surprise. He didn't want anyone to see his Hiro-san dancing like that. It was too sexy!

Tsumori grinned. "Possessive much?"

Nowaki frowned. "I just don't want to give you a reason to tease Hiro-san."

_"Stop callin, stop callin! I don't wanna think anymore! I got my head and my heart on the dance floor! Stop callin, stop callin! I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!"_

Nowaki yanked the bud out of his ear, Hiroki's singing distracting him. "I should get back to work." Nowaki declared and hurried out of the room.

Tsumori giggled and sat at the table. After a moment, he opened the laptop and clicked on the link, but Hiroki was nowhere in sight.

Hiroki entered the laundry room, having left his laptop in the living room. He threw the whites in the washer and put soap in with them, then started the machine. He re-entered the living room and pulled out his swiffer mop, he wasn't about the get on his hands and knees to mop the hardwood floors the old fashioned way. He decided to restart the last song he heard and clicked the mouse. He even turned the sound up.

~Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

I'm busy!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh~

Hiroki smiled a bit and started dancing around with the swiffer mop, his feet moving on their own, hips swaying and lips singing along. The floor was slowly getting cleaned, dust bunnies running away from the dancing giant and hiding under the couch.

"Oh, no you don't." Hiroki muttered, sweeping the skinny mop under the couch to catch the run aways. Smiling once he caught the little bastard, he continued singing along. "Can call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone. I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin that bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone!" He finished mopping the floor and started moving the furniture around. "Can call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not gonna reach my telephone. I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin that bubb, and you're not gonna reach my telephone!"

An hour later, another song came up and Hiroki moved into the bedroom.

~Da da da da, da da da

Da da da da- da da~

Hiroki blinked, kneeling on the bed, pulling the corner of the sheets. He looked over his shoulder at his laptop in confusion. This wasn't a song he knew.

~I don't know if I can yell any louder

How many times have I kicked you outta here?

Or said something insulting?

Da da da da-da

I can be so mean when I wanna be

I am capable of really anything~

Frowning, he tried to ignore the song and continued pulling the sheets off the bed. With the white bundle in his arms, he headed into the laundry room just as the washing machine beeped. Hurriedly, he switched the wet clothes to a basket and put the sheets in the washer. Picking the basket up, he walked to the blacony and began putting the clothes on the line, he could hear the music though.

~I can cut up into pieces

When my heart is... broken

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me~

Sighing, he walked back into the bedroom with a fresh set of sheets and crawled around on the bed to put the sheets on. With a huff, he pulled the pillow cases off the pillows and grabbed the comforter. With the second bundle, he walked to the laundry room and placed the blanket and pillow cases oin a basket. As the song continued to play, he dusted the room, thinking of all the stupid little arguments he always seemed to get into with Nowaki. Yet Nowkai always did something to deflate his anger, be it those puppy dog eyes, or a hot embrace, or a simple apology with flowers to go with it.

When Hiroki was in the wrong, he usually didn't apologize outloud, instead he would make Nowaki's favorite meal or dessert, or if the silence last til bed time, he would hesitantly hug Nowaki from behind and hold him. Sometimes Nowaki would coo and turn around and they'd make love. Or Nowaki would simply hold his hand as a silent 'I forgive you' and they would fall asleep and make love the next morning if they had time, or even if they didn't have time. So, all in all, things always ended up fine. Hiroki doesn't say it often, but he really does love Nowaki with all his heart, despite how much Nowaki pissed him off, annoyed him, got on his nerves. And it's not only the sex that Hiroki likes, even though Nowaki is really good at all. Better than good, actually. Wonderful, really. The best ever.

Hiroki blushed, frowning deeply. His mind was heading toward the gutter. 'Damn Nowaki's, turning me into a pervert, horny bastard.'

~How did I become so obnoxious,  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this,<br>I've never been this nasty,  
>Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?<br>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
>But baby I don't mean it,<br>I mean it, I promise~

As he mopped the floor, he sang along softly, thinking the song fit himself quite well. " Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me." If Nowaki ever left him for any reason, Hiroki wouldn't be able to take it. That year with Nowaki away was the worst year of his life. Even when Hiroki lost Akihiko for good wasn't as bad as when Nowaki disappeared. He'd gotten so accustomed to having Nowaki around, being without him was like missing a part of his soul. Now that he had Nowaki back and loved him even deeper, if Nowaki were to suddenly declare he didn't love Hiro-san anymore, said man would be devastated.

With some free time on his hands, Nowaki sat back at his laptop and opened it. He noticed Hiroki was now in the bedroom folding clothes on the bed. Seeing his Hiro-san on the bed sent Nowaki's blood rushing south. 'Ah, Hiro-san, you're so adorable, wearing my shirt and folding my boxers with a blush on your cheeks.'

No matter how many times he did Nowaki's laundry, he still felt embarassed folding his lover's boxers. Shirts and pants he could handle, but the man's boxers were another story. After folding the laundry, he hung the shirts up and put the pants and boxers in the dresser. With the bedroom finished, he moved into the bathroom. He brought his computer with him and left it in the hallway at the bedroom door.

'You're so cute Hiro-san. You just can't do housework without music can you?' Nowaki watched as Hiroki got down on his knees and scrubbed the tub. Nowaki flushed a bit, watching Hiroki's ass wriggle and bob with the movements of his scrubbing. Squirming, he felt his pants get a bit tighter.

The intercom suddenly beeped. "Dr. Kusama, you're needed in room 304. Dr. Kusama, you're needed in room 304."

Nowaki sighed in disappointment and shut the laptop again. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, stood up and left the lounge.

'Just can't get anytime to watch my Hiro-san's sexy body dance.'

Later that night, the house was completly clean. Hiroki took a quick shower and started dinner for Nowaki. He didn't know why, but he felt like treating Nowaki nicely today. So he made Nowaki's favorite dinner, set the table with a red table cloth and candles, and then started on Nowaki's favorite dessert. While the cake was in the oven, Hiroki started on the icing and Nowaki walked in the door.

"I'm home, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki tensed a bit and stuttered. "W-Welcome home."

Nowaki walked into the room and blinked. "Hiro-san, what's this?" He stared in confusion at the candle lit dinner sitting on the table.

"Uh... n-nothing! I just... felt like a date."

Nowaki blushed a bit and set his bag down, then removed his scarf and jacket. Hiroki stared at him, loving that black turtle neck sweater. Nowaki blushed more under Hiroki's stare.

"Hiro-san, I-"

"Lets put some music on!" Hiroki declared nervously and went to his computer. Nowaki watched his lover choose a song and walk over to him.

Nowaki glanced at the computer, the webcam was still on. He smiled innocently and hugged his lover, nuzzling against his neck.

~Remember those walls I built

Well baby they tumblin down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standin in the light of your halo

I got my angel now~

The younger man felt his heart melt. "Oh, Hiro-san... dance with me?"

Hiroki so badly wanted to say no, but he'd promised himself he'd be nice to Nowaki tonight and nodded stiffly. He let Nowaki put his hands on his hips as he placed his own hands on Nowaki's shoulders. Slowly, they danced together, Nowaki staring down at his lover while Hiroki stared at the taller man's chest, a blush covering his face and ears and down past the color of his red dress shirt.

"I wish you'd told me we'd be having a date or I would've changed into some nicer clothes."

Hiroki glared at him. "If I told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise, br-" Hiroki paused, looking back down.

Nowaki giggled and hugged him closer. "You're so sweet, Hiro-san. You're sweet, beautiful, sexy, adorable, cute-"

"Nowaki..." Hiroki's voice was a bit tense, but he said nothing more.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki sighed and lay his head on Nowaki's shoulder, whispering. "I love you..."

"... HIRO-SAN!" The younger man cried out and backed his lover into a wall, kissing him deeply. The older man let out a surprised moan, but leaned into the kiss. The kiss was passionate and a little bit rough, but Hiroki loved it. Nowaki presssed tightly against him, their hips rubbing.

~It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin

It's the risk that I'm takin

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm lookin now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace~

"Hiro-san... sing along..."

Hiroki blushed deeply and sang softly. "You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away."

Nowaki's heart swelled and he ground his hips harder against Hiroki. "Mmn... you're so sexy Hiro-san..."

"N-Nowaki... d-dinner..."

"I want Hiro-san for dinner."

"F-Fine... but... let me finish the cake first."

Nowaki blinked and smiled. "Red Velvet with vanilla icing?"

The older man nodded. "Homemade icing."

"Hiro-san's homemade icing! Oh!" He immediately released his lover and followed him to the kitchen.

Hiroki pulled the cake out of the oven. "While it's cooling, we should eat dinner."

Nowaki smiled and sat with Hiroki at the table where they ate dinner. After dinner, the older man put the icing on the cake and they ate their dessert. Hiroki had a lovely blush through out the candle lit date and Nowaki couldn't help but stare. He blinked as his lover stood and put the cake away in the refrigerator, then turned to him.

"W-We can go to the bedroom now."

Nowaki grinned and led his little lover to the bedroom where he proceeded to make love to him all night.

~I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo

I can see your halo, halo, halo~

Later that night, after four rounds of sex, Nowaki and Hiroki cuddled, arms wrapped aorund each other, petting skin lightly, sharing soft kisses.

"Oh, Hiro-san, good news."

"Hm?"

"The little boy I'm wanting to adopt, well I applied at the orphanage where he's staying for now and they said there was a good chance I will be able to bring him home within a month or two." Nowaki smiled brightly.

"That's wonderful, Nowaki. Do they know... about me?"

"As far as they know, you're just my room mate. I remembered you said I should be careful who I tell about us."

Hiroki smiled a bit and Nowaki smiled back. "I'm proud of you. You said you would adopt that little boy and you've already taken the first step towards adopting him."

Nowaki smiled brighter. "I love you, Hiro-san. Will you come with me when I go see him?"

"Sure."

With a soft sigh, they fell asleep.

Songs: Telephone – Lady Gaga

Please Don't Leave Me – P!nk

Halo - Beyonce


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another one! Just the Way Your Are by Bruno Mars!

Tonight was Nowaki's birthday and Hiroki had reserved a nice restaurant for them to eat dinner at. Amazingly, Nowaki had gotten the night off but had to work two shifts the next day to make up for it. After showering, Hiroki went to the bedroom to try to decide on what to wear while Nowaki was returning from his shift at the flower shop. He couldn't decide on what to wear. He didn't want to wear his work clothes because Nowaki saw him in them all the time, but the restaurant was formal wear. Digging deeper into his closet, he saw the suit he'd worn once when his cousin had gotten married. Smiling, then frowning upon realizing he'd smiled, he pulled the suit out and began to get changed.

~Oh her eyes her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying~

Buttoning his shirt, he heard the door open and Nowaki call out 'tadaima'. Nervously, he reached into his top drawer and pulled out a tie and wrapped it around his neck to tie it. Nowaki peeked his head in.

"Hiro-san, what-" Nowaki trailed off and stared. "You're not going to work are you?"

"Of course not, brat." Hiroki grumbled and finished with his tie. "I... I have a surprise for you. I laid out a suit on the bed for you to change into, so take a shower and get ready."

Nowaki blinked and nodded. He grabbed the shirt and pants and headed into the bathroom. Hiroki let out a heavy sigh and walked into the living room. Picking up the phone, he called his friend. "Akihiko... is everything ready?"

"Yeah. Has your brat arrived yet?"

"He's in the shower. Make sure you're gone by the time we get back."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure the movers are done within three hours."

"Good. I don't want him to know anything until it's ready."

Nowaki chose that moment to walk in. "Hiro-san, I can't get my tie right?" He blinked. "Who're you talking to?"

"Remember what I said, Akihiko." Hiroki said and hung up. "Brat. Tieing ties is one of the fundamentals of being an adult." His voice held affection though as he helped Nowaki with his tie. Nowaki frowned. What had Hiroki told Usami-san that was so important? "You're... going to the orphanage tomorrow to start the paperwork tomorrow, right?"

Nowaki nodded. "Yes."

"Do I get to know mini-brat's name? He's going to be my son, after all."

The doctor's smile brightened more. "Kai... Kai Mutoh."

Hiroki shook his head. "Kai Kusama, you mean?"

"... Yeah." With tears in his eyes, Nowaki pulled Hiroki to his chest tightly. "Hiro-san... are you going to change your name?"

"My name? Why?"

"Hiro-san Kusama." Nowaki's voice was soft, but full of emotion.

Hiroki was silent. 'Hiroki Kusama...' "I'll think about it. Get your jacket. We need to leave or we'll be late."

Nowaki smiled and went to the bedroom.

~She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day.

Yeah, I know I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me.

And it's so it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say ~

Hiroki stepped out of the apartment, Nowaki close behind. They shut and locked the door.

"What were you talking to Usami-san about?" Nowaki asked, following Hiroki down the steps.

"Nothing important. I want you to focus on your birthday right now."

With a heavy sigh, Nowaki nodded and they walked through the streets. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Nowaki pouted, but kept silent. The rest of the walk was in silence, but they walked closely next to each other. Upon reaching the restaurant, Nowaki held his breath.

"Reservation for Kamijou." Hiroki said to the host. The host typed on the computer and called a waiter over. The waiter led them to the second floor and to a table next to a floor-to-ceiling window facing the East where the moon was slowly rising to the sky. The lovers were seated and the waiter left to get the wine Hiroki had ordered to be prepared for them.

"Hiro-san..."

"You've always wanted to eat here, right?"

Nowaki blushed a bit. "Yes..."

Hiroki smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Oh, Hiro-san." Nowaki's heart began to beat faster.

Meanwhile, Akihiko pulled out the key Hiroki had given him and allowed the movers into the apartment. "He gave me a picture to show where everything goes. It'll be in the extra bedroom." He led the movers down the hall and to the second bedroom. He opened the door to find it empty. "Ah, here we go." Pulling out the folded paper from his inner coat pocket, he unfolded it. "Okay... he wants the bed against the wall next to the window. The desk on the other side of the window, dresser against this wall by the door, and the box of clothes... I'll worry about that." The movers nodded and began getting to work.

Curious, Akihiko explored the apartment. He had yet to visit his childhood friend since Hiroki had moved. Misaki had been his first priority ever since the boy had moved in. Finding the master bedroom, he grinned and left, closing the door. He may be curious about his friend's relationship, but he wasn't about to go poking around the bedroom. Instead, he went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water while the movers got the room put together.

Their meal came and they began eating, conversing softly.

"You look handsome, Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered. "I see you in suits all the time, but never in a black suit."

Hiroki blushed. "I look the same as always..."

"No, you look wonderful. Tonight... it's different. You look amazing, no words can describe how you look right now." Nowaki reached across the table and took Hiroki's hand into his. He smiled at the bright flush that was taking over his lover's skin.

"Y-You look... amazing, too."

~When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are~

After the dinner plates were removed, a waitress brought a cake over and lit it. Nowaki's eyes lit up. It'd been so long since he'd had a real birthday cake with candles on it. Not to mention his favorite cake. Smiling brightly, he blew out the candles, silently making a wish to have a family, a true family, with his Hiro-san. They ate the cake and went to the front desk. Nowaki began to pull out his wallet.

"I already paid, Nowaki."

Nowaki blinked.

"I've been planning this for two weeks." Hiroki smiled a bit. "Now, come on. I have somewhere I want to take you."

Nowaki smiled and followed his lover out. They got into a taxi and Hiroki told him the name of the park he wanted to be taken to. The young doctor's heart skipped a beat. The ride was silent and soon they arrived at the park, the same park where they first met. Hiroki paid the cab fare and took Nowaki's hand willingly. Silently, he led Nowaki to the bench where he had been when Nowaki found him.

"Hiro-san..."

"Do you remember this place?"

"Yes. This is where we first met."

Hiroki nodded. "This is the place where I cried for my broken heart. It's also the day when my heart began piecing back together."

"But... I thought-"

"I've been thinking about it and it was your hands that I fell in love with. Akihiko's were always cold... your's have always been warm. You say you fell in love with my tears..." Nowaki nodded. "Well, I fell in love with your heat."

"Hiro-san..." Tears came to Nowaki's eyes. With a surge of emotion, he embraced Hiroki tightly. "I love you. I love you. I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki nuzzled Nowaki's chest, gripping at his lover's jacket. "I love you too..." He felt Nowaki's lips on his neck and shuddered.

"We should make love right here..."

"Nowaki..."

"Please, Hiro-san. I don't think I can wait until we get home."

"B-But..." Hiroki blushed. He could feel Nowaki's erection, hot and hard against his hip.

"You're so sexy, Hiro-san. Those words you said..." Nowaki moaned softly, rubbing his hips against Hiroki's a bit. "They turned me on so much."

"Alright... but... if we get caught-"

"We won't." With a soft growl, Nowaki took Hiroki's lips with his own, kissing him with so much passion it took Hiroki's breath away.

~Her lips her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh her laugh

She hates, but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day~

"Easy, Hiro-san... take it slow..." Nowaki panted, hands on Hiroki's hips, seated on the same bench Hiroki was sitting on when they met.

Hiroki moaned softly, slowly lowering himself onto Nowaki's girth. He gripped Nowaki's shoulders, mouth parting in a silent scream once he was fully seated. Nowaki grunted, hands sliding up to stroke his lover's chest. Hiroki panted, leaning down to capture his younger lover's lips in a hot kiss. Slowly, he began moving up and down, wrapping his arms around Nowaki's neck for better leverage. Nowaki grunted softly, lust running through his veins. With a surge of passion, he began moving his hips, thrusting up into his lover.

"AH!"

"Mn... Hiro-san... you should be quiet. We wouldn't want a... ah... security guard... find us." Nowaki moaned, gripping his lover's hips tightly.

"I-I can't... Nowaki!" Hiroki tossed his head back as the tip of Hiroki's member struck his prostate.

Growling, Nowaki grabbed the back of Hiroki's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Hiroki moaned against his lover's lips, his hands gripping Nowaki's hair. As the kiss got hotter, the rhythm got faster and harder. With simultaneous moans, they released their passions as one, shivering and embracing tightly. A few minutes later, both were dressed, giggling softly as they held hands and made their way home.

~Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same.

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I say~

Upon entering the apartment, Hiroki was glad to see Akihiko not present. Nowaki hugged him from behind and began kissing his neck.

"Go shower, brat."

"Join me?" Nowaki whispered.

"No. There's something I need to check on."

"Hiro-san... your work can wait until tomorrow." The doctor pouted.

"It's not related to work."

Nowaki sighed, but relented. "Alright." Dejected, he went to their bedroom to remove his jacket and tie and to grab some night clothes, then entered the bathroom.

Once he heard the water running, Hiroki went to the extra bedroom and opened the door. With a careful eye, he examined everything, making sure the movers placed the furniture in their proper places. With a nod of approval, he walked into his and Nowaki's bedroom and removed his jacket and tie. Nowaki soon enters, freshly showered and smelling of Hiroki's favorite scent. Unbuttoning his cuffs, Hiroki stood from the bed.

"C'mere, there's something I want to show you."

Nowaki blinked and followed his lover out of their bedroom and to the extra bedroom that was previously just a storage room. Slowly, Hiroki opened the door and turned the light on. Nowaki's breath caught in his throat. Hesitantly, he entered the room and looked around.

"Hiro-san..."

"You said the kid liked science didn't you?" Hiroki whispered.

The room was decorated in planets and stars, deep blues and cherry wood furniture. In the closet was an assortment of shirts and pants. The dresser had a small night lamp that spun and lit stars and planets on the walls. Glow in the dark stars hung from the ceiling and posters of scientific phrases and such things hung on the walls.

"It's wonderful, Hiro-san. Kai is going to love it. But... what if we can't-"

"We will." Hiroki smiled. "I know we will be able to bring him home."

"How?"

"Cause... you're meant to be a dad."

Nowaki smiled warmly. "Thank you... Hiro-san. This is the best birthday present ever."

~When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are~

2-Months Later

"Dad! Daddy!"

Nowaki groaned a bit, rolling over and unwinding his arms from Hiroki's waist. Thunder roared loudly, almost shaking the apartment building.

"He called you first..." Hiroki muttered.

With a sigh, Nowaki stood from the bed and padded out of the room, down the hall, and to Kai's room. He opened the door and poked his head in. "Yes, Kai?"

Kai looked up at Nowaki with bright blue eyes. His dark brown hair was messy from interrupted slumber. "I'm scared..."

Nowaki smiled and walked to the child's bed and sat down on the edge. "It's just a storm, Kai. It'll pass."

"But... it's so loud. And the lightning makes shadows." Kai whispered, huggling the bear Hiroki had given him when they first met. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

Nowaki opened his mouth.

"Of course..."

Startled, Nowaki looked over his shoulder and saw Hiroki standing in the doorway. "Hiro-san..."

"C'mon, kiddo."

Kai hopped out of bed and ran to Hiroki who lifted him in his arms. Hiroki looked at Nowaki tiredly, but his eyes were smiling. Nowaki smiled brightly and followed Hiroki to their bedroom. Nowaki loved the sight of his Hiro-san carrying their son, adopted son, but still their's. Now, to just get Hiro-san to change his last name to 'Kusama'.

Hiroki would never admit it to Nowaki, but he had also always wanted a family of his own. A daughter would have been nice; a little girl to call his 'princess' and spoil beyond repair. But when he first met Kai, when those blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him like Nowaki's do, Hiroki had fallen in love immediately. Now, every chance he got, he would wrap his arms around their son and hold him tightly. Now, to just break the news to his parents that they had a grandson.

~The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing

Just the way you are~

"Nowaki!"

Nowaki looked up from a patient's chart to see Tsumori jogging up to him. "Hello, senpai."

"I heard it's that little boy's birthday tomorrow."

"My son, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, it is."

"What're you doing for him?"

"Hiro-san and I are taking him to the aquarium. He said he'd never been before cause his parents were always busy." Nowaki replied, closing the chart and handing it to a nurse.

"Hmm. I hope you don't become too busy for him."

Nowaki put his hands in his coat pocket. "No. Hiro-san won't let me. Anytime I start getting busy, he tells me to slow down."

"Speaking of... how is your 'Hiro-san'? Still dancing? How's he feel about the kid?"

Nowaki glanced at him. "Hiro-san loves him. When I got home last night I found them asleep on the couch with the TV on the kids' channel."

"Sounds like your lover's cold exterior is melting."

Nowaki smiled a bit. "Yeah... I think it is."

Later that night, Nowaki entered the house. "Tadaima!" He received no answer from Kai or Hiroki. Worried, he quickly toed his shoes off and walked into the living room. It was late, so he knew Kai was asleep, but his Hiro-san usually greeted him in return. Hiroki wasn't in the living room, but Nowaki heard soft singing from Kai's room. Slowly opening the door, he saw Hiroki laying in bed with Kai, singing softly to him, one hand gently petting Kai's hair and the other holding an envelope. His eyes were closed and he had a warmth in the air around him. Nowaki felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hiro-san..." He whispered, almost inaudible.

Hiroki's eyes opened, but he didn't stop singing. His eyes smiled, however. The song came to an end. "Okaeri, Nowaki." Nowaki smiled. "He had a nightmare." The professor whispered. He pressed a kiss to the child's head and slowly removed his body from the bed.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine."

"What's with the envelope?" Nowaki asked, stepping aside so Hiroki could exit the room and close the door til' it was ajar. Instead of receiving an answer, Hiroki took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

"Sit?"

The doctor blinked, but did as he was told and sat down. He watched Hiroki opened the envelope and pull out a folded sheet of paper. His lover smiled and handed the letter to him. Hesitantly, Nowaki took the letter and read it.

"Y-You... changed your name?" Nowaki's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he read 'Kusama Hiroki'.

Hiroki nodded. "I even changed the nameplate on my classroom door and office door."

"Hiro-san..." The doctor was startled when the letter was taken from his hands and his lap was filled with a body.

"I now belong to you completely."

~When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah-ah~


	4. Chapter 4

Seriously didn't expect this to become a series, but my muse demands it! Please read and review!

Dreaming of You – Selena

Five Months Later:

"Eat your rice, Kai." Hiroki said as he finished Nowaki's breakfast.

"But... it tastes funny." Kai pouted.

"It supposed to taste funny."

"Why?"

"So little boy's like you will want to eat it cause you think it's cool to eat things that are disgusting." Hiroki sighed. "You're not like most boys though." He smiled when Kai looked at him. "Such a good boy...unlike your father." The professor whispered, drying his hands and kissing the top of Kai's head. "Nowaki! Get your butt out of bed and eat breakfast!"

"Dad's in trouble." Kai grinned when Hiroki growled in annoyance and made his way to the bedroom.

Hiroki opened the door to find Nowaki still sleeping, cuddling Hiroki's pillow. "Oi... brat... get your ass out of bed." Nowaki mumbled and shifted. Hiroki sighed and kneeled on the bed. "Nowaki..." He leaned down and bit harshly on Nowaki's ear.

"OW!" Nowaki cried out in pain and sat up. Tears in his eyes, he looked at his glaring lover. "Hiro-san... that hurt."

"Good!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you wouldn't wake up! Breakfast is getting cold. Get out of bed and come eat." That said, Hiroki turned and made his way back to the kitchen.

~Late at night when all the world

Is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are

Thinking of me too~

Nowaki sighed and climbed out of bed. Grabbing some clothes, he went into the bathroom and did his usual routine. Five minutes later he was walking into the itchen. "Morning, Kai." He said and kissed Kai on the head.

"Morning, Dad!" Kai chirped and finished his rice. "Daddy! I ate my rice!"

Hiroki smiled. "Good. Now go get ready for school. I'll pack something special in your lunch."

"Okay!" Kai hopped off his chair and walked to his room.

"He's such a good boy... unlike some brats." Hiroki looked pointedly at Nowaki.

"But, Hiro-san! I was dreaming about you!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes and sat down to eat.

"Have a good day, Kai." Nowaki and Hiroki smiled as Kai hugged each of their legs and ran off to join his newly made friends under a tree.

"I'll be home late tonight." Hiroki said and waved as he conitnued on his way to the university.

With a tired sigh, Nowaki turned and made his way back home for a short nap and then to straighten the house up. Hiro-san was going to be staying late tonight to grade mid-term papers, so that gave Nowaki a chance to spend some alone time with Kai. Sure he loved spending time with both his lover and son, but with his work schedule at the hospital, it was hard to spend time alone with Kai. Hiroki seemed to know their son better than him.

Three hours later, Nowaki was rudely awoken from his nap by a pounding on the door. Grunting, he got up and pulled his shirt back on and went to the front door. Swinging the door open, he almost thought he was looking at an older Hiro-san.

"K-Kamijou-san?"

Hiroki sighed as the bell rang. Time for lunch with Kai. One of his new favorite parts of his days were lunch with Kai on Tuesdays and Thursdays when their lunch schedules were the same. Smiling softly, surprising a few lingering students, he put his laptop in his briefcase and walked out of the room. Five minutes later he was standing outside waiting for his son.

"Daddy!" Kai came running up to him, glomping him tightly. "I made a ninty-two on my math test!"

Hiroki smiled proudly. "Of course you did. I tutored you and you are one brilliant six year-old." He stroked Kai's hair. "Let's eat lunch." He said and sat down on their usual bench. Kai sat next to him and they ate their home-made lunches.

~Cause I'm dreamin of you tonight

Til' tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

And there's no where in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me~

Nowaki shakily placed a cup of hot tea in front of Hiroki's father. "W-What brings you here, sir?"

"Where's Hiroki?"

"H-He's at work. He's working late tonight, mid-term week."

"I see. And... you're off today?"

"Yes, sir." Nowaki gulped as his would-be father-in-law sipped at the tea. "H-How's-"

"She's... misses Hiroki."

Nowaki nodded in understanding. "I'll be sure to tell Hiro-san you came by." Nowaki began to stand.

"I don't plan on leaving yet." Kamijou smiled a bit, the smile that Hiro-san smiled when Nowaki was in deep shit. Nowaki slowly sat back down. "Let's... talk... Kusama-kun."

'Hiro-san... heeeeeeelp!'

Hiroki shuddered.

"You okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah... just got a chill. Fall must be coming."

"Uh... Kamijou-san... I've gotta go pick up Kai from school." Nowaki said, standing from the floor.

"Kai?"

"Yes... o-our son..."

Hiroki's father's eyes widened. "Son..?"

"If... you'll just wait here. I'll be back in about ten minutes." Nowaki walked to the front door and slipped his shoes on and practically ran out of the house. He arrived at the school within five minutes and spotted Kai waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late..."

Kai smiled happily and shook his head. "It's okay, Dad. Class just let out early, so you're not late."

Nowaki smiled. "Good. Lets get home and I'll make a snack since Daddy will be late today." Kai smiled and took his hand. "So, how'd your math test go?"

"I got an A-."

Nowaki smiled brightly. "That's great, Kai. Have you told Daddy?"

Kai nodded enthusiastically. "He was really happy."

"I bet. He spent two weeks tutoring you. We're so proud of you, Kai." Nowaki grinned and picked Kai up in his arms and carried him the rest of the way home. Kai giggled happily, hugging his father's neck. They soon came up to the apartment building and Nowaki felt his stomach drop. 'Here goes nothing...' He thought and opened the apartment. Kamijou was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Kusama-san..."

"Kamijou-san, meet your adopted grandson, Kai. Kai, this is your grandfather."

Kai and the older Kamijou stared at each other, one in wonder, the other in shock.

"Adopted?"

"Yes."

"How... how long have you had him?"

"Seven months. He turned six five months ago." Nowaki sighed. "Kai, go to your room and start your homework."

Kai smiled. "Okay." He let Nowaki set him down, then walked to his room, glancing over his shoulder to see his father and grandfather walking to the kitchen.

"Why am I just learning about this?" Kamijou-san asked.

"Well... Hiro-san and I have been talking about telling you, but things kept coming up. Mid-terms started and I just got promoted at work. We've been talking about buying a house."

"A house..?"

Nowaki began making a snack for his son. "The lease won't be up for six months, so we still have some time to save money and decide what we want."

"What... happened to Kai's biological parents?"

Nowaki's lips tightened. "They died in a car accident eight months ago. He barely made it. It's a miracle he's even alive."

"May I... go talk to him?"

Nowaki looked at him. "Sure. I've gotta concentrate on these rice balls." He watched his hopefully-someday-father-in-law walk out.

~Wonder if you ever see me and

I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside?

Would you even care?~

Hiroki sighed tiredly as he entered the apartment. "Tadaima..." He muttered softly, toeing his shoes off and smiling when he heard Kai's patter of running.

"Okaeri, Daddy!" The child yelled and glomped his father.

Hiroki picked Kai up, giving his mini-brat his suitcase. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the living room with Grandpa!"

Hiroki froze. Kai only had one 'grandpa'. Tensely, he entered the living room with Kai in his arms.

"Okaeri, Hiro-san." Nowaki said softly.

"Hiroki..."

"Father..." Hiroki set Kai on the ground. "What brings you here?" He watched Kai go to the desk in the corner of the room, knowing that was where his daddy put his briefcase, and Hiroki had to smile.

Kamijou frowned. His son had never smiled like that. "I came to visit. You never call or visit us and your mother is starting to fret."

"I'm fine, if you couldn't tell. Nowaki-"

"Tea." Nowaki finished his lover's sentence as he stood and picked up the tray. He left the room, Kai close behind, and Hiroki took the seat his lover had previously sat.

"How is Mom?"

"Beside fretting?" Kamijou sighed. "Not too well, son."

Hiroki frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She has a tumor on one of her ovaries. The doctor says they caught it early enough that if she does the surgery within two weeks, she won't have to have radiation." Kamijou looked at his son. He could see the worry in Hiroki's eyes and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "She wants to see you, Hiroki. She's been talking about seeing her son, and about grandchildren. I think it would be a good idea to introduce Kai to her."

"It's not like she's going to... die, Dad. So why do you sound so urgent."

Kamijou sighed. His son was always so observant. "The doctor said there's a possibility that the tumor could return. If that happens and they catch it late, it could kill her."

Hiroki gripped his pant legs. "Alright." He stood. "Saturday... Nowaki and I are planning a picnic... you and Mom should come."

Kamijou stood as well. "Good idea." He turned and headed for the door, Hiroki close behind. "Any other surprises?"

Hiroki faltered. "I... changed my name."

The older Kamijou stopped, one shoe half-way on. "What?"

"It's... Kusama now."

"I... see. You love that kid that much?"

"... Yes." Hiroki whispered. "Dad... please understand."

Nowaki paused just inside the door. He could hear his lover and maybe-soon-to-be-father-in-law talking.

"Nowaki's never had a real family. He loves kids, it's why he became a pediatrician. I've... also... wanted kids, as much as I hate them. Kai... Kai has given Nowaki... given us... a family. If I were to keep my last name Kamijou, we wouldn't be a real family. As a Kusama... this way... Nowaki has a real family."

Nowaki smiled warmly, one arm around Kai's shoulders.

Kamijou sighed. "Didn't know you had it in you to get that soft look in your eyes, Hiroki. Those brats have changed you." He smiled a bit. "They've changed you for the better."

Hiroki nodded. He watched his father finish putting on his shoes and open the door. "Remember... 11 o'clock, Saturday, meet here." Kamijou nodded and shut the door on his way out. With a heavy sigh, Hiroki turned and walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. A million thoughts and emotions ran through his head. If his mother died, Kai won't even have a grandmother to dote on him.

"Hiro-san..?"

"Daddy?"

The two brats had a habbit of speaking at the same time. Kai had even started getting the same tone of voice as his dad. Hiroki lifted his face and saw similar expressions on the two faces. He smield. "What's for dinner, brats?"

~I just wanna hold you close

But so far

All I have are dreams of you.

So I wait for the day

To take the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do~

"Hiro-san... can't sleep?" Nowaki whispered. When Hiro-san lay on his stomach, that usually meant there was something heavy on his mind.

"I'm fine. You have the early shift tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Go to sleep, Nowaki."

"But... Hiro-san..." Nowaki rolled over, half-laying on top of his lover. "I can't sleep if you can't." He whispered, sliding his hand along his lover's bare back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "My mind is linked with your's."

Hiroki scoffed. "You need to stop watching that Star Wars crap."

Nowaki chuckled. "The nurses are throwing a good-bye party for one of our long-time patients and he loves StarWars so it's a theme party." His lover closed his eyes and released a sigh. "Hiro-san... what's on your mind?"

It took him a few minutes, but Hiroki answered. "My mother's sick."

Nowaki's eyes snapped open. "Sick?"

"Well... not really sick. She's got a tumor. She has to have surgery in two weeks or she'll have to have radiation therapy."

"Oh... Hiro-san... where's the tumor?"

"On one of her ovaries."

Nowaki fell silent. "Is it cancerous?"

"Dad said they caught it in time, which is why the option for surgery is still available, but there is a possibility it could return and if they catch it late, it could turn cancerous." He felt Nowaki's big hand pet his hair and relaxed. Nowaki's hands, they always made him relax; and soon, he fell asleep.

"... Hiro-san...?" Nowaki looked at his lover's face and smiled tiredly. "So adorable..." Carefully, he rolled Hiroki on his side, knowing his lover couldn't sleep comfortably on his stomach, and spooned behind him and settled down to sleep.

The next morning, Hiroki woke up refreshed and almost excited to have a picnic with his parents and family. Rolling over, he spotted Nowaki missing. Sitting up, he looked around their room and barely heard Kai's giggles from the kitchen. Looking at the clock, he saw it was almost seven thirty.

"NOWAKI! BASTARD!" Jumping out of bed, he grabbed some clothes from the closet and hurried into the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Nowaki sighed with an affectionate smile and continued cooking breakfast. Five minutes later, Hiroki ran into the kitchen, tieing his tie.

"Why didn't you wake me, brat?"

"I did... or I tried..."

Kai nodded. "He really did, Daddy."

"Che... whatever. I gotta leave or I'll be late." The professor kissed the top of his son's head and grabbed his coat and briefcase and hurried out the door.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki frowned, hearing the door slam shut. "I guess I'm walking you to school." He smiled at Kai, who just smiled back. "Finish your breakfast and get ready." The boy nodded and looked back at his food.

"Dad..."

"Yes, Kai?"

"How come you and Daddy never kiss?"

Nowaki blushed and stammered. "W-What do you mean?"

"I see a lot of the other mommies and daddies kiss, but you and Daddy never kiss."

"W-We kiss. We just... we kiss in private."

"Why?"

Nowaki sighed and sat at the table. "Kai... not everyone little boy or girl has two dads. A lot of kids have a mommy and daddy, but you have two daddies and society doesn't always accept that."

"Why?"

'Hiro-san... help!'

Hiroki shivered. "Hmm... there's that chill in the air again."

"I'll explain more when you're older." Nowaki replied and kissed Kai's head. "Go get ready for school or you'll be late."

"Okay!" Kai hopped off the chair and ran to his room while his dad cleared the table.

"Well, we knew this day would come, Nowaki." Hiroki said into the phone.

"Yeah... but... I wasn't exactly prepared for it."

Both were on their lunch breaks, talking on their cell phones as they did whenever they got the chance if both were working.

"You're not supposed to be prepared for it, Nowaki. Most gay couples don't even get a chance to have kids, much less adopt. And because society doesn't approve of two men, or two women, raising a child together, those kids are often taken away."

Nowaki went silent. What if Kai were someday taken away from him and Hiro-san?

"I wouldn't let it happen Nowaki."

"Hiro-san?"

"If some asshole tries to take Kai from us, I'll fight for the rest of my life if needed. You're not the only one happy to have a family."

"Hiro-san..."

"Kai has become a part of our family, and I won't let anyone take that from us."

Nowaki smiled happily. "Hiro-san... I love you."

Hiroki flushed. "I've got to go. Class is about to start. I'll be home early tonight. What time will you be home?"

"Around six probably."

"Alright. I'll make some kimchi stew for dinner."

"Sounds good, Hiro-san. See you later."

"Bye..." He quickly closed his phone as students filled the room.

~I'll be dreamin of you tonight

Til' tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room, dreamin about you and me~

Later that night, Hiroki watched Kai sleep. He stood in the doorway, holding the door open with one hand, while the other held his body against the frame. Nowaki came out from the bath, towel drying his hair and sleeping pants almost falling off his hips.

"Hiro-san?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Nowaki stood behind his lover, peeking in at Kai. "Is Kai alright?"

"He's fine. Fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow."

"Why're you in Kai's room?"

"No reason." Hiroki quietly shut the door and walked toward the bathroom. "I'll take a bath now."

Nowaki tilted his head and watched his lover disappear into the bathroom. Curious, he peeked into Kai's room, glancing around the dark room for a paranoid second, then shrugged and shut the door. Hiroki soon joined him, wearing his usual white shirt and sleeping pants, which usually never stayed on cause he took his shirt off in his sleep or just before he went to sleep. Flopping down on the bed, he sighed and huggled his pillow. Nowaki watched this worriedly.

"Hiro-san... are you alright?"

"I say I'm not worried about Kai being taken from us, but... what if I'm not strong enough when it does happen?"

The doctor's eyes widened. "Hiro-san..." He smiled warmly and leaned over his lover. "If that were to ever happen, I would give you my strength and stand by your side as a pillar of support. You needn't worry Hiro-san. We'll protect Kai together as his parents."

Hiroki closed his eyes, enjoying Nowaki's heat and words.

The next afternoon, Hiroki was anxiously awaiting his parents' arrival. He had the picnic basket ready, Nowaki was helping Kai choose something to wear, and Hiroki's nerves were a mess. He hadn't spoken to his mother in about two years. When the doorbell rang, he jumped up off the couch and hurried to open the door; but just before opening it, he calmed himself and slowly opened the door as if distracted.

"Mother... Father... welcome."

"Hiroki! My baby!" Mrs. Kamijou smiled happily and glomped her son around his neck. "I'm so happy to see you! Now, where's the grandson your father told me about?" Releasing her son, she hurried into the apartment and looked around.

"You told her?"

"Of course." His father stepped into the door. "I was afraid it would shock her too much to meet Kai before being told about him... like you did to me."

Hiroki sighed and shut the door. "Nowaki! Kai! Come into the living room!" He gestured for his parents to sit on the couch and soon Kai came running on, one sock on and Nowaki chasing him with the other sock in hand.

"Daddy! Dad's trying to tickle me!" Kai yelled and glomped his daddy's legs.

"I am not!" Nowaki cried out in exhaspertion.

Hiroki chuckled and picked Kai up before sitting in the recliner. "Nowaki... his feet are very ticklish." He held out his hand for the other sock and Nowaki handed it to him. "You can handle sick children, but you can't handle your own son?" Nowaki blushed. "Don't worry. You'll get it eventually." Nowaki smiled, watching his lover put the sock on Kai's bare foot expertly without Kai squirming one bit. "Now, Kai... you remember your grandfather?" Kai nodded happily. "The woman next to him is your grandmother. Say hello."

Kai waved shyly. "Hello."

"Oh! Isn't he precious?"

"Are you Daddy's mommy and daddy?" Kai asked softly.

"Yes, we are." Mrs. Kamijou smiled.

Kai looked at Nowaki. "How come you don't have a mommy and daddy?"

Nowaki's smile fell. "Well... Kai..." He kneeled down next to Hiroki. "I'm like you, only... I never knew my parents and I never got adopted."

"Oh..." Kai frowned and reached up, hugging his dad's next. "You have me and Daddy now, so it's okay." Nowaki blinked, but smiled and hugged his son back.

Hiroki cleared his throat. "Well, let's go on that picnic!" He handed Kai to Nowaki, who stood up with their son in his arms.

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Mrs. Kamijou clapped her hands together and Hiroki had to smile. Seeing his mother like this, he knew she wasn't letting the tumor get her down, and for that, he loved her even more.

~Late at night when all the world

Is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too~

After lunch was ate, Nowaki had to get ready for work, so he bid his family good bye and walked back home.

"Hiroki... your father tells me you changed your name."

Hiroki tensed. "Did he tell you the reason?"

"I thought it best you tell her yourself, because I cannot understand." His father replied, frowning.

Hiroki sighed. "Mom... please don't take this the wrong way." His mother nodded and listened intently. "The thing is... Nowaki got his name from the orphanage that took him in, so... he's never had a family with the same name that lasted. When we adopted Kai, we agreed that Kai would take Nowaki's name and he often talked about me changing my name. I've already decided to spend the rest of my life with him, so... to show Nowaki the extent of my... love... I decided to change my last name to match his." His mother was silent, as if contemplating this answer. "It's not as if there aren't any Kamijou kids running around causing chaos."

"I understand, Hiroki. You don't have to explain anymore." She smiled. "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Hiroki."

Hiroki glared at her. "I'm not."

"You don't call changing your last name to make your lover happy romantic? It's almost like getting married without the ceremony and license." She giggled. Hiroki shook his head. "I set a date for the surgery." The family went silent. "It's going to be next week on Wednesday." Hiroki nodded.

"I'll be sure to ask for the day off."

"You don't need to, dear. Your father is going to be there."

"Mom... I want to be there. Besides, Nowaki will be working that day, so consider it my visiting Nowaki instead of being there for your surgery."

She nodded. "Very well. What will you do with Kai?" She looked over toward the swing set where Kai was swinging.

"He can stay at his friend's house until I return." Hiroki replied, packing up the tubberware. "What time is the surgery?"

"Ten AM. The doctor said it should only take about two hours, if even that." Mr. Kamijou replied.

Hiroki nodded. "Alright." He stood up. "I'm going to check on Kai."

The two older Kamijous watched their son walk away.

"Well... he's not a biological grandson, but..." She smiled. "At least we have a grandson."

"Why couldn't Kusama-san take the Kamijou name?"

"Because Nowaki-kun is the seme and Hiroki is the uke."

"DEAR!"

"What? It's the truth." Her husband sighed and shook his head.

"Where's Dad?" Kai looked up as his daddy walked over.

"Dad had to go to work. He tried calling you over to say goodbye, but you didn't hear him." Hiroki smiled and began pushing Kai's swing. "He'll be home before you go to bed, hopefully."

"What does Dad do?"

"Dad takes care of sick children your age, so he has to work long hours in order to watch over all the sick children in the hospital."

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy's a teacher. He teaches adults about books and people who write books." Hiroki smiled. He loved playing twenty questions with his son. "What does Kai do?"

"Kai's a kid. Kai plays games with other kids his age."

"I see. Does Kai have fun with other kids?"

Kai nodded. "Mm! Kai has LOTS of fun with other kids. Kai has many friends. Does Daddy have friends?"

"Daddy has Dad. And that's enough for him."

"Does Kai have uncles and aunts like other kids?"

Hiroki frowned. He wondered if Akihiko would be considered Kai's uncle. He would have to talk to Nowaki about it.

"Uncle?" Nowaki asked, sitting in the lounge on break, one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other typing on his laptop.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure what to tell him so I kind of said 'yes'."

"Hmm. Well... Usami-san does know about Kai, though they've never met. I suppose we could try asking him. You're an only child and I never had any real siblings, and we wanted want you to seem like a liar to Kai."

"I'll give Akihiko a call later."

"Paging Dr. Kusama, please go to room 204. Paging Dr. Kusama, please go to room 204."

"Ah, sorry Hiro-san, I need to go. Let me know what Usami-san says. Bye."

Hiroki frowned, not even given a chance to say bye. Hitting the red button, he dialed his long time friend's number.

~Now I'm dreamin with you tonight

Til' tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly~

Nowaki stepped tiredly into the house, toeing his shoes off. "Tadaima!" Receiving no answer, he peeked into the living room and saw his lover and son curled on the couch asleep while a kid's movie played on the big screen. He smiled and kneeled in front of them, reaching to pet Kai's hair and kiss Hiroki's cheek. His lover's eyes fluttered open.

"Taking a nap with our son without me, that's not fair Hiro-san."

"You're the one who kept me up all night last night... horny oaf." Hiroki whispered back.

"Want me to make dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll wake Kai up. He'll be happy to see you since he didn't get to say goodbye before you left."

"I feel guilty now. He didn't cry, did he?"

"Thankfully, no. He isn't as sensitive as most kids are, considering."

"Hmm... I wonder if he would cry if you left without saying goodbye? He seems more attached to you than me."

"Nonsense..." Hiroki sat up completly, watching his lover stand. "He loves us equally, Nowaki."

"I don't know Hiro-san. I was supposed to be the fun parent and you the strict parent."

Hiroki smirked. "Didn't expect me to get so attached to him, did you?"

Nowaki smiled. "No, but I'm happy you are."

"Kai... wake up. Dad's home."

Kai's eyes opened and he blearily saw his dad standing before them. "Okaeri, Dad..."

"Tadaima, Kai." Nowaki smiled and kissed Kai on the head. "I'm going to make dinner, so go wash your face."

"Okay..." Sleepily, Kai climbed off the couch and walked to the bathroom.

"Well, at least he's easier to wake up than you are, Hiro-san, or he would always be late to school."

Hiroki glared at him. "Shut up, brat, and get in the kitchen."

"I love it when you're so demanding. It's such a turn on." Nowaki giggled and hurried to the kitchen before a book could hit him.

"Tch..." Hiroki rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling under his breath. "Brats... taking over my life... gonna be the death of me."

The End... maybe **(wink)**


End file.
